Never Say Goodbye
by Moment For Life
Summary: Everyone has that one person who they fell in love with and will never forget. That first love which they thought would be their last... Present time. Short story.


**This is something which I just randomly wrote. Everyone has that one person who they fell in love with and will never forget. That first love which they thought would be their last...**

**This is based on mine. Written from Jack's POV. Usually I suck at them so let me know if it works. **

**Based on the song 'Never Say Goodbye' by Bon Jovi. Proper cheesy rock :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I looked down at her in my arms. She was tall but not overly so. Her hair tickled my chin. It was an ash blonde and tong curled. I can feel her hair extension glue. I don't mind, I am just not used to it. When I wrap my arms around her waist, her large brown eyes glance up at me from behind thick false eyelashes. Her baby pink lip-gloss sparkles as smiles at me. She makes my heart melt. She is beautiful in such an obvious way. Every guy I know goes crazy for her but yet I don't know why she chose me. I know she loves me. I know from the way she looks at me, I kissed her hair and she snuggled further into my body. She is so tiny; she spends a lot of time in the gym to tone every part of herself. I had never seen the inside of a gym. Another example of our differences.

That was when I heard it. Just the drum was enough to catch my breath. It was a shitty old Bon Jovi CD I had bought from K-Mart some years ago. The song was 'Always.' The music blared out loud in my ears even though it was on the lowest volume. I felt as though volts of electricity had blasted my body disturbing my thoughts of Beth.

She still laid her head on my chest oblivious to what had happened. But I felt as though I was alone. The words began and I was transported back to a time five years ago to when I was the happiest I had ever been. Why after so long could a single song remind me of her?

We hadn't spoken in four years. I felt my stomach sink as the song carried me back...

_Summer 2007_

_That was the time when I thought nothing could ever go wrong. I was eighteen and was just about to graduate. I drank heavily and smoked even more so. I was never the cool kid; instead I stood in a corner alone with My Chemical Romance blasting out of my iPod earphones. My trousers were baggy and my hair was overgrown. How you even took notice of me I will never know._

_You were the beautiful redhead. Every guy who saw you fell in love instantly. You were popular but not in the cheerleader way. Always looking immaculate with red lipstick, red nails and that lingering look you always gave. _

_Back in the days when talking on MSN was popular. You had confessed your crush to me and I had choked on the Cola I had gulped down in order to calm me down, wishing it was a hard Jack Daniels instead. I had questioned how you had even noticed me but your answer was that I intrigued you. I had called you beautiful and right there and then before even uttering a word to each other in person I asked you to be my girlfriend. You said yes._

_That summer was spent getting to know each other, gaining experiences and growing in love. Our first kiss was when we had been together for a week; I had never kissed a girl even though you had kissed a few guys. I had put my lips together and hoped for the best. The feeling which followed was amazing; I had never felt such contentment._

_You were somewhat shy at first but as the time wore on you became my longest relationship and you settled my demons. I was open with you. I came from a shattered background, my parents were in jail and I was raised by a foster mom who didn't care what I did. She received money for me which she spent on plastic surgery and booze, not much was left for me. You came from a rich family, they never liked me. Your mother thought I was poison but that never stopped us. We became invincible, promising to never be broken apart and the feeling was us against the world. _

'_Always' was the song we had played after our first shopping trip. We had parked out on Butler Street and watched the stars overhead. It was a rundown neighbourhood but the beer was easy to find. You sipped it from the bottle, careful not to smudge your perfect lipstick as we laid on the bonnet of my beat up old truck. It became our song. You clutched my hand and neither of us wanted to let go._

_I told you I loved you three weeks into our relationship. They came out so naturally even though you said the words first on a text message while drunk after a house party one night. We had kissed so intensely outside and I was allowing my hands to run downwards, I touch your behind and immediately pulled away. You were forgiving and never told me to stop. _

_Four months in we had lost the keys to the car while taking a midnight swim in the lake, I had to break into my own car and it was then we giggled until you dragged me into the backseat. You took my virginity and I took yours. That was our vow to each other, to only belong to the other. The intense feeling of love followed and you cried in my arms and I promised to never let you go. _

_We spoke about moving away somewhere together, fucking off college and heading out to find a job. Your folks were so disappointed and said you were failing them but to me you were so perfect, we had made those dreams together and I never wanted to do anything else. _

_Can you remember at prom when we had a fight over your parents? They had applied to college on your behalf and I had suggested for you to go. You hit me so hard but I still followed you and kissed you so hard. We hadn't made up fully until we were dancing and they played our song. We danced so close and I promised that we would never be apart no matter what happened. _

_Your daddy banned you from seeing me but you still sneaked out of your bathroom window to see me. We cruised around the streets with a bottle in our hands, the radio on full blast and not a care in the world. You started wearing band tees and black skinny jeans. You had black streaks in your hair and your eyeliner grew thicker. You were perfect. Nirvana, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance...you name it we sang along to it but we always had a soft spot for that old Bon Jovi CD. _

_Your style changed, you became more rebellious and I loved that about you. I never knew what a bad influence I was on you. We were growing up together. We spent almost two years this way. We were only into each other, blinded by love and no one could touch us. Our love made people jealous; they accused us of cheating on each other. Me with some girl in my band who you eventually ended up hitting as we rehearsed a cover of 'Summer of 69.' I found a job in a rock bar and you came to see me every Friday night. We danced until the early hours before falling into my bed at the hostel where I stayed. We spoke of marriage, I bought you that promise ring and we picked out our children's names. We thought it'd last forever. _

_But then times were changing again, you grew up a little more than me. You kept up your studies for college and I saw you less and less. You blamed me for ruining your life at one point and I think you grew to hate me in some way. I stood on your porch and said goodbye. You held my hand and said it would last forever but we both know the ride was finished. _

_The months which followed I sat alone with my beer. That became my friend. I heard through the grapevine you had set up home with an ex member of my band. Someone who had once been my best friend. This killed the most so much I felt the need to confront you so a year to the day after we broke up I found my way to your house and asked you why you hurt me so much._

_The time we had been apart seemed to disappear and before long we couldn't keep up the small talk. You ended up in my arms crying. Physically you were different; you had grown into a young woman with the smart business dress and the high heels which you once hated so much. Your hair was still that same gorgeous colour though and beneath the makeup I saw the same sparkle in your eyes you had years before. You had kissed me and I had made love to you the same way I did years before. It meant something, it was passionate and I never wanted to let you go like I promised I never would._

_But then reality kicked in, we had made love on the same sheets you shared with your boyfriend while he was at work but then I glanced at your dishevelled look and I know I still loved you so much. But we parted ways and I never saw you again. I didn't listen to what I heard through friends of friends because it hurt so much and I never allowed myself to think of you...until now._

Beth stroked my hair and it brought me back to the present. Only the length of a song had passed but yet it seemed I had relived an entire relationship. I felt guilty almost as though I had cheated for allowing myself to think of her. I couldn't even say her name. Rose. It was still hard just to see the flower without a piercing feeling in my heart. I felt ashamed of myself, I was unable to breathe properly and Beth glanced up at me. I cleared my eyes of the tears which had formed.

''You okay baby?'' She asked, softly.

I managed to nod.

''I know we haven't seen each other much recently which is why I wondered if you wanted to go to my friends party tonight. She's having it for a friend of hers.''

She was so innocent. I held her to me tighter not realising I had loosened my grip during my step back in time.

''Sure.'' Was the only reply I managed.

''Cool. I think you'll enjoy it. Apparently her boyfriend has ended it with her after four years! Can you believe that? Her name is Rose Dewit-something or another.''

My chest tightened. The guilt feeling returned and I felt a knot at the bottom of my stomach as though I was going to throw right up. I said nothing else I just closed my eyes as she came to my head again and I drifted back to the Summer of 2007 when everything felt amazing. To a time when I was young, in love and a time I would never get back.


End file.
